


Breakfast

by hell_king (orphan_account)



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hell_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the next morning at breakfast after a sleepover at yuki's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

“G’morning,” Yuki sighed as he rubbed his eyes and fell into a chair at the breakfast table. Murmurs of acknowledgement rippled from those seated around him as Yuki began to pick at the bowl of rice set before him. He shifted uncomfortably, realizing that Natsuki’s unwavering stare was being directed at him. Yuki glanced around at Akira and Haru, but the two seemed not to notice. It was an expression not usually worn by Natsuki; his eyes half-lidded and a small smirk forming at both sides of his lips. It made Yuki so uncomfortable, and yet, so _aroused_. He tried to look away, but Natsuki’s stare seemed to burn into him, making his skin grow hot.

“What’s wrong, Yuki?” Haru asked innocently, frowning sincerely at Yuki. “Your face is really red!” Yuki opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped short. Something brushed up against the front of his pants, sending waves of pleasure through Yuki. He, instead, let out a strangled yelp and covered his mouth quickly, not daring to look under the table. Not now, at least. Haru batted his eyes in confusion one last time before returning to the food in front of him.

Yuki relaxed slightly, but didn’t miss a chance to shoot Natsuki a sour glare from across the table. He slowly leaned back to look under the table, holding his breath in anticipation. Between his thighs sat Natsuki’s socked foot. Yuki shot an angry glare back at Natsuki, who rewarded him by flicking the front of his foot against Yuki’s growing erection. Yuki’s expression instantly softened from the slight stimulation, but he blinked himself free of the spell and shoved a clump of rice into his mouth. He found himself pulling his chair in closer to the table, secretly wanting more contact, more satisfaction.

Natsuki was not one to disappoint. Once again, Yuki felt Natsuki’s warm sock rub up against him, harder this time. His mind clouded over with pleasure as Natsuki rubbed up and down his erection, making Yuki bury his face further into his rice. He wanted to pull away, but one little part of him kept him there, kept him seated as Natsuki continued to rub the front of Yuki’s pants. The hair on Yuki’s neck raised as Natsuki lifted his other foot and began rubbing Yuki with one foot on each side of the lump in Yuki's boxers. Yuki let out another whimper and bit his lip. Thankfully, Haru and Akira remained oblivious.             

“We’re gonna go fishing today, right?” Haru asked enthusiastically to nobody in particular. Unanimous acknowledgment rippled through the group once more. Yuki continued to let out tiny, almost inaudible sounds as he was stroked by Natsuki. He was so close to finishing, right there at the table. He closed his eyes and felt Natsuki’s stare burn into him and his feet bring him so damn close to coming. Yuki couldn’t take it anymore.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Yuki announced, suddenly, pushing back from the table and hurrying into the bathroom to finish himself off. Natsuki watched him as he disappeared and glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Less than five minutes,” he chuckled to Akira. “Told you he wouldn’t last.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this was gross. also my second smut fic like, ever, so be nice


End file.
